


Hostage for the Holidays

by Autonomee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cabin Fic, Christmas, Crazy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, Holidays, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Rey is batshit, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autonomee/pseuds/Autonomee
Summary: When Rey finds out her ex boyfriend is bringing a new girl to the annual Christmas cabin getaway hosted by her good friends, she freaks out and tells everyone she's bringing her new boyfriend too.She'll do anything to make sure she shows up with a hot boyfriend- even if it it means kidnapping her boss, Ben Solo.-Part of the Writing Den's Winter Fic Exchange-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mattthesexytechnician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattthesexytechnician/gifts).



> A Christmas Fic Gift for Matt (mattthesexytechnician), giver of all things sexy and swolo, this one is for you ;)
> 
> PROMPT: Holiday in handcuffs (it’s a movie). If you haven’t seen it that’s okay. You can do your own twist on either rey or ben kidnapping the other and putting them into a fake dating scenario to appease their friends/family at a cabin get together during Christmas vacation.
> 
> thank you to the lovely headmistresses of the Writing Den for all their hard work and for putting this together!
> 
> special thanks to @loveofescapism for reading this over for me and just being the greatest support. go check her out if you haven’t 
> 
> happy holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @azuwrites for creating this mood board:

“I think there is something you need to see…” Rose’s tone immediately makes my stomach sink. “Open Facebook.”

I type the URL into the browser on my ancient desktop and load up my newsfeed. 

It’s the very first post.

The bae and I in Paris- best early Christmas gift ever! 

The caption is followed by a collection of photos of my ex and his super gorgeous blonde girlfriend. Kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower, enjoying romantic dinners and drinking coffee at art cafes. Some of my closest friends have commented saying how cute they are together. It feels like a slap in the face.

“I’m sorry, Rey,” Rose says carefully. 

“What the fuck!” I shout all too loudly considering I’m at work. I hope my boss didn’t hear that. “It’s been less than a month and he’s in Paris with a new girl? Who is she?” I ask more quietly this time.

“Some model from California. Her name’s Phasma. She’s actually kind of a big deal, I’ve seen her in some of the magazines I read.” The pity in her voice is so thick. “There’s more…”

“What?” What else could he do to throw a giant fuck you towards me and the years we spent together.

“He brought her here to the cabin,” Rose rushes out, like it would be less painful that way. Like what they say about ripping a bandaid off-- it has no such effect.

My head starts to spin and I put my forehead on my desk, not for the first time this Christmas season. I groan loudly into the phone.

“Listen, Rey I understand if it’s too difficult to come… but we all really want you there and we would miss you. Plus you could shove it in Hux’s face that you don’t care. Be the bigger person and maybe he’ll respect that.”

“I don’t want his fucking respect! I never want to see him again!” That piece of shit dumped me right before the holidays and is now effectively stomping all over the time we spent together. Nuh uh, no way!

My phone starts buzzing again and I check my screen.

Armie Hux is calling…

“Oh my god, it’s him! He’s calling me!” 

“Rey, don’t answer! Or do! Oh god, I don’t know!” I can always count on Rose to care a lot but she is just as clueless as me when it comes to what to do. 

“I’ll just see what he wants!”

“Call me after!” Rose hangs up. She feels the need to know everything, but I have to say it comes in handy when ex-boyfriends turn into total assholes and try and blindside you.

I breathe deeply but it does nothing to slow my heart. I answer and try to keep my voice calm.

“Hello?”

“Rey! How’s it going?”

It’s fucking hell and you are my personal devil, how are you?

“Doing great! Today’s my last day at work. I head straight to the cabin once I get off.” I’m digging my nails into the palm of my hand.

“Oh, so you are still planning on coming?” he asks innocently and no he did not. My blood boils and I see red. Sweet, sweet, St. Nicholas red and I can’t be responsible for my actions when that happens.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I spit. 

“It’s just. I’m sure you probably heard about me and Phas. She’s here with me. I want her to meet the crew but what with everything, I thought you might not be joining us,” he is almost sing songy casual and I’m ready to shove my fist through the phone.

“Of course I’m going,” I snap. “Not only that, I’m bringing my boyfriend too. Can’t wait for you two to meet.” My voice is dripping with acid but I know what this is. This is Hux trying to win the break up and I’m not going down without a fight. No way in hell.

“Oh?” Yeah that’s right bitch, be shocked. “Well, I guess I’ll see you when you get here.”

“I guess you will!” I shout and hang up. It’s childish, I know, but so is he and screw him. I can’t believe I ever loved him.

It takes about thirty seconds for the mortification to hit me. Oh my fucking god, what have I just done? There is no boyfriend! There’s a tub of ice cream and a glass of wine! 

I start hyperventilating, and fan myself with a nearby folder. I quickly remove my scarf and cardigan so I can unbutton the top buttons of my blouse, but I still can’t seem to cool down. My Christmas just went up in flames and I’m the crazy bitch with the torch. Oh man, it feels like I’m on fire.

“Rey, are you okay?” The voice belongs to someone familiar. It’s my boss, Dr. Solo. He’s kind of intimidating cause he is so quiet but for the most part he seems like a nice guy. He started this animal clinic after all and even though I’m his only employee, we get a fair amount of business cause of the good work he does.

“Water..” I croak at him. I keep fanning myself while he grabs a dixie cup and fills it at the water jug in the corner of the waiting area. He hands it to me and I chug it down in one gulp. It does nothing to help. I feel like I’m going to faint.

I feel the cool palm of Dr. Solo’s hand on the small of my back and he grabs my wrist to guide me into the back room where we take the animals for examination. I stagger next to him faintly while he supports most of my weight and helps me get onto the examination table.

He puts a cold pad on my forehead and takes my blood pressure, but I haven’t been able to catch my breath and soon I see dark spots that get bigger and bigger and bigger until all I can see is black.

I vaguely hear Dr. Solo. “Rey, stay with me. Stay with me…”

Then there’s blinding light, and a woman is walking towards me. She’s absolutely stunning, a brown eyed, brown haired beauty with lined lips and long lashes. Her hair is pulled into large buns on each side of her head, reminding me of earmuffs. She wears a white robe made of a flowy fabric that has a hood and a turtle neck. The belt that cinches at her waist glitters.

“Hello, Rey.” Her voice reminds me of bells. 

“Um, hi?” I scratch my head and squint at the blinding woman.

“I am your guardian angel,” she sings. “Listen and listen well. The answer you seek is right before you.”

“What does that mean?” For some reason I’m having to shout so she can hear me.

She purses her lips at me. “The doctor. He needs you just as much as you need him. Help him, Rey!”

I cross my arms and huff. “You might just be as crazy as me, lady!”

“No one should be alone on Christmas!” she shouts, fading out into a brighter light.

The light is blinding and I groan, trying to sit up. What the hell was that? I really believe I’m losing it.

A large hand presses against my forehead and then my cheek and I lean into it, my hearing finally coming back to me.

“...Rey! Thank goodness, you had me worried there. I think you had some sort of panic attack and passed out.” I blink hard a few times and then I see Dr. Solo’s long face mere inches from mine. He is concerned, his plump lips pursed and brow creased.

I stare into his dark eyes for too long, but once the confusion lifts, I clear my throat and back up slightly. “I’m so sorry.” I’m still breathless.

“What happened?” I’ve never seen Dr. Solo so concerned. It’s new and a little weird. He’s always so mechanical when taking care of the pets, something I admire because it helps him keep a level head and save lives. Sometimes I get too invested in the animals and wish I could be more like him. 

“I just…” Think, Rey. “I just had a scare. A surprise really.”

“Must’ve been one hell of a surprise.” 

I shake my head slowly. “Yeah, it really was.” I hop off the examination table and walk over to the nearby sink to splash some cold water on my face.

“Why don’t you head home early? No one seems to be visiting us today and I’m eager to get out of town myself.”

“Oh, are you going to see family?” I ask, trying to keep things casual despite the fact that I just fainted at work.

Something unusual passes over Dr. Solo’s eyes, an unspoken shadow. But then he just smiles politely. “No, I’m just heading to a cabin I own in the mountains to get some peace and quiet and enjoy some lovely biking trails.” He looks like he bikes a lot, really fit for an animal doctor.

I pat a towel on my face to dry it and my eyes land on a silver tray with some utensils and a diazepam shot. “So you are spending Christmas alone?”

He simply nods at me, his black hair falling onto his face.

I hear the woman from my vision again.

‘No one should be alone on Christmas.”

My hand wraps around the syringe and I face my boss once again. “Thank you, Dr. Solo. I would like to head out early.” I take a step forward and feign a small stumble. It works exactly as I’d like and Dr. Solo is catching me. I stab the shot into his leg and press down the plunger.

He looks at me wildly before his eyelids start to flutter and he collapses. I catch him as best as I can but he weighs a lot and we both go down. I manage to cushion the fall as best as I can and huff on the ground.

Yep, I’ve officially lost it. 

I pull out my phone, find Rose’s number, and hit call.

“Rey! How’d it go?” I can tell from her tone that she is expecting the worst. She has no idea.

“Good, good... Did I mention I was bringing my boyfriend to the cabin this year?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben arrive at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving the response to this fic 
> 
> thanks to everyone who commented, bookmarked, and left kudos! 
> 
> thank you again to @loveofescapism for editing this <3 she is an absolutely queen!
> 
> and huge thanks to @azuwrite for creating this beautiful moodboard! 
> 
> lucky us, we get two mood boards for this chapter
> 
> happy holidays!

The sun is starting to set when he finally starts to wake up in the passenger seat.

Lugging Dr. Solo’s body into the car was not easy. He’s built and like seven feet tall. I’m thankful we have a private parking lot and that my car is compact. It was a bit of a problem when I tried to fit this huge man in my small car, so I just smooshed him in as much as I could.

Thankfully, he was planning on leaving from work as well and his car keys were easy to find. I found a duffel bag of clothes in his car. Finally, my first bit of luck this holiday season.

Dr. Solo sort of moans from his seat and then jolts up.

“I’ve just had the craziest dream… I can’t see.” 

“Yeah sorry, I had to tie you up.” I take a quick glance at my crafty work: a belt, a bra, and an unfortunate Avril Lavigne inspired Christmas themed tie are wrapped around his wrists connecting him to the handle above the passenger window. I was still debating whether or not to wear it on Christmas day but now I’m just glad I brought it.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to blind me.” Oh yes, and then there’s the scarf I knitted a few years ago tied around his eyes. “Rey. I can hear that it’s you.”

Oh fuck, that’s right, I was supposed to use a different voice. “Rey? Who’s Rey?”

“Okay, now you just sound like Mickey Mouse.” I grit my teeth and grip the steering wheel harder. Who knew kidnapping was going to be so hard?

I turn and rip off the scarf. “Fine, you got me.”

“Rey, I think you might be having a nervous breakdown…” He’s firm and careful, like he’s dealing with a ticking time bomb.

“Ding, ding, ding! And the award goes to Dr. Solo for figuring out the fucking obvious!” My heart is suddenly in my throat. “Did I just say that out loud?”

“...yeah,” he says, managing to drag the word out into a few syllabus. I keep my eyes focused on the road ahead of me, afraid of the expression he must be making now. 

“Fuck me,” I mutter.

“...you said that one out loud too.”

I shoot him a glare and tear my hand through my hair and slump back into my seat. 

“I’m sorry. I just... my ex and I just broke up and he’s dating a model now from California who does fashion shows in Paris and has a cool name and is like your height and he’s bringing her to the annual gathering where we get with all our friends and catch up and this is the first year we aren’t going together and he is bringing someone else and all my friends know and they are just going to feel sorry for me and make it about that and he’s already called me and thrown it in my face and and-” I’m hiccuping at this point, tears streaming down my face.

“Woah, woah, breathe!”

I run the back of my hand over my eyes and heave in a huge breath. He doesn’t say anything for a while and I calm down some. Thankfully, driving is something I find relaxing, as long as it’s on open road that is. It’s been open road and trees for a long time and that’s the only thing that’s kept me semi-sane this whole drive.

“So… do you mind explaining the kidnapping part?”

That sends me into a fit of laughter. “Well, first off, I’m losing it as we both have noticed.”

“Right.” He flashes a polite smile but it doesn’t touch his eyes.

“And so, I told him I had a boyfriend.” My giggles have morphed into hiccups and I sound like a crazy person, but for some reason he just nods as if I should continue. “And then I sedated you and now we are going to see my friends at the cabin. And look, we are here.” I flash him a smile, cause everything's gonna be okay. It has to be.

I turn into a driveway. It’s long and windy, the last moments I get to prepare myself. “Rey, I don’t think you’ve thought this through. Take me back to the clinic, I won’t press charges, but you will need to pack up your things at the office and leave for good.”

“Listen, Dr. Solo. I’ve never kidnapped anyone before. This is as hard for me as it is for you-”

“I doubt that, Rey.”

“-but I believe I am the kidnapper and you are the kidnapee, so you have to do what I say.”

“Yeah, you definitely haven’t thought this through.”

I park the car and cut off the engine. “I’ll be right back.” I scramble out of the car and slam the door shut. It’s fucking freezing and my sneakers crunch in the snow, collecting moisture as I walk to the front door. I type the code the cabin owner gave us into the electronic door lock and walk in. Sweet warmth and the smell of cookies hit me as soon as I enter.

“Hello!” I call. Rose of course is the first to round the corner, followed closely behind by her boyfriend, Finn. 

“Rey!” She rushes me quickly, smothering me with a hug. Despite her size, Rose can give a really good bear hug. Finn wraps his arms around the both of us.

“My girl, Rey,” he says patting my back. When we pull apart, Finn and I do our signature handshake, something we came up with when we were just kids. “Sorry about Hux, he sucks.”

I snicker with Finn. “I saw you commented on his Facebook pics though. Mhm.” I look him up and down accusingly but it’s not serious; I could never be mad at Finn.

He throws his palms up and says, “Hey, I just gotta keep up appearances.”

“It doesn’t matter, Rey has a new beau! Speaking of which, where is he?” Rose’s smile is blinding and I hesitate before responding.

“He’s getting the bags. Actually, let me go help him,” I say scooting towards the door. Finn begins to follow me but I block the door with my body. “We only have a bag each and besides I smell some burning cookies. But I warn you, Ben is hilarious, he will have you pissing your pants in no time. His humor is very dry so heads up and don’t get tricked!” I smile cheerily at them and slip out the front door. Saying Dr. Solo’s first name was weird.

I open the passenger door of my car. “Okay, here’s the deal. I grab the bags, we go to the front door, and I take off the restraints. Deal?”

“Deal,” he mutters. “Just get me out of the cold.”

I pull out the bags and then lead him to the front. After stuffing my makeshift binders into my bag, I let us in through the front. Dr. Solo eyes his surroundings cautiously and I lead him to the source of the delicious cookie smell where Finn and Rose are scooping cookie dough onto a baking sheet. Or Rose is. Finn is just eating the dough.

“Rose, Finn, this is Ben. My boyfriend.” It comes out awkwardly but I smile confidently nonetheless. 

“Hey, man,” Finn says with a grin and Rose waves excitedly.

Dr. Solo clears his throat and steps forward. “I need you two to listen to me seriously. Your friend here is my employee. She has kidnapped me. I need you to talk some sense into her and let me go home,” he deadpans. 

I hold my breath and watch my two best friends as their expressions turn to shock. Oh well, at least I gave this a shot. Here is my life flashing before my eyes.

They look to each other and then break out in laughter. Finn practically has tears in his eyes when he says, “I see what you mean, Rey. He is funny!”

Dr. Solo’s expression turns to horror. “No, no, no. You’re not listening. Your friend is losing it. She needs help.”

Rose and Finn are both hunched over with their hands on their knees, howling in laughter. I wrap my arm around Dr. Solo and join them. “Isn’t he something.” I punch him lightly on his bicep and boy did that come off as weird but Finn and Rose don’t seem to notice.

Just then the devil and his mistress walk in, a shock of red and white hair and tall people. Fuckers. I try and keep myself from pouncing on him when I feel Dr. Solo suddenly grip my arm. I look up at him. I’ve never seen him so unsettled, and that’s something considering the fact that I’ve just kidnapped him. 

I follow his line of sight and it’s… Hux. Looking just as dumbfounded as Dr. Solo.

“What are you doing here, Solo?” Hux spits.

“I could ask you the same, Hux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuun


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely @loveofescapism for betaing this for me <3

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

Hux looks like he’s about to blow a gasket. 

Dr. Solo just looks murderous. 

I don’t know who I’m more worried for so I step in between them. “This is my boyfriend, Ben.” 

The smile I offer does nothing to ease the tension.

“ _This_ is your boyfriend?” Hux asks, looking Dr. Solo up and down. 

Dr. Solo steps in front of me, almost protectively. “Yeah, you got a problem with that?” I gulp. It feels as if someone has struck me over the head, and I grab onto Dr. Solo’s jacket, nearly reeling from the confusion.

Just then Poe walks in, the suave devil. If anyone can lighten a mood, it’s Poe. His newest girlfriend is following closely behind. I haven’t met her yet. 

“Rey! And oh-my-god is _that_ Ben Solo?” Poe glides on over to place his hand on Dr. Solo’s shoulder, who currently looks like a deer caught in headlights and believe me, it looks weird on him. “Good to see you, man. How you been?” 

Poe is cheery and doesn’t notice how uncomfortable he’s making Dr. Solo. 

“It’s me, Poe Dameron. High school. Primer Orden Academy… You. Me. Hux. All went there.”

Dr. Solo scratches his head and says, “Yeah, Poe Cameron, I remember-“

“Dameron.”

And I swear we are all served chirping crickets with a side of tumbleweed. 

“...I’m Jessika.” The brunette offers her hand to me and flashes a sincere smile. I instantly like her. “Seems as if Poe’s forgotten both of us.” 

“Nah, not at all, baby.” Poe wraps his arm around Jessika’s shoulders and gives a squeeze, and just like that the tension is swept away. Not that there isn’t still a million questions lingering in the air, but I can tell if I don’t separate Hux from Dr. Solo soon… well I don’t want to imagine what will happen.

I pick my suitcase off the floor. “We are just going to settle in and get our bags upstairs.”

“Actually, since you got here last, you ended up getting the bedroom in the basement. No windows, but it’s the most private!” Poe winks at Dr. Solo. “Have fun you two.”

Dr. Solo picks up his bag, his face screwed into a grimace. His mind seems elsewhere but he manages to follow me down into the basement with more grace than I could ever muster. I accept that and just drag my bag down each step.

Downstairs there is a main room with a pool table, a TV and a fireplace. A bathroom and one cozy bedroom. Best of all, we have the option to close the door at the bottom of the stairs, which Dr. Solo closes behind us.

As soon as the door clicks, whatever calm facade I may have had vanishes.

“Dr. Solo, you know Hux? And Poe?” My voice comes out higher than I intended. My throat is dry and I could really use a glass of wine about now. Who am I kidding? Full bottle, please.

He groans and runs his hand through his hair, taking the few long steps to the couch and sinking down. I notice he has his hands clenched into fists. “Yeah I know Hux. We used to be best friends until he stole my girlfriend.” His red pout quivers and I’m momentarily distracted. 

_For Christ’s sake, Rey, focus!_

“I can’t believe you’ve brought me here.” He shakes his head. “I can’t believe you dated him.” 

-

_Armie has been a little distant recently, but that makes complete sense. Ever since his photography became an overnight sensation, he’s had to commute between here and L.A. often. He spends more time there now than here…_

_But that will soon be over!_

_He’s going to propose, I just know it. Why else would he make a reservation at my favorite restaurant, in the VIP backroom? Champagne and strawberries, my favorite cologne on him, GAH!_

_I’m wearing one of my best dresses. It’s red, Armie’s favorite on me. It’s a Calvin Klein that ties at the waste and is rather low cut. I kept my make-up simple but did add a few light waves to my hair._

_He is looking dreamy himself. He’s changed since L.A. More confident. Dresses nicer. And he’s been treating me like a queen all night._

_The waitress that’s been flirting with Armie all evening sets a small slice of artfully placed cheesecake in front of me. Armie opted for coffee, but I on the other hand, have a major case of the sweet tooth._

_“You may be wondering why I brought you here tonight, Rey.”_

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. “Yes?”_

_“It’s a special night.” I nod enthusiastically, encouraging him to continue. He’s about to ask me!_

_“And?”_

_“Rey, I got promoted.” Okay, not what I expected but that’s okay, he’s going to ask me to live with him in California and yay, I’m ready! “And I’m going to be in California full time…”_

_“And?” I’m almost bouncing in my seat._

_“And it's time we went our separate ways.” He says it with a small smile and immediately takes a sip of his coffee, all casual and cool, blue eyes watching me, gauging my reaction._

_“Wait what? I don’t understand…”_

_“Aw, honey. You didn’t think I was going to bring you to California did you?”_

-

I cringe at the memory, feeling like someone had slapped me across the face all over again. That night ended with my palm on his face and a whole 1.5 liter bottle of Cab Sav down the hatchet. 

For the record, it still wasn’t enough. 

“Me neither,” I growl through clenched teeth and Kylo raises a questioning eyebrow. I shake my head. “Let’s just say he fucked me over and broke my heart for some better life.”

He just nods solemnly and maybe that’s because I look like I’m going to pounce. To be fair, I have half a mind to sprint up stairs and perform a roundhouse kick to Hux’s face. Nothing would give more pleasure. 

I look to the door. If I barge into his room, he won’t expect it. Not that I know which room he is in but I could scout through the window. Shock and awe. Yes, that could work...

“Rey.” His voice breaks my reverie and brings me crashing back to earth. “If you were willing to steal me to get back at him then he must’ve really messed you up. And you know what? Fuck Hux.” 

I’ve never heard him curse before and I must say, he makes it sound delicious.

He slips his black cashmere turtleneck over his head, revealing the pale skin stretched over his abdomen. 

Eight pack alert! This is not a drill! 

A quick pussy twinge and I’m blushing a deep scarlet. For the bazillionth time in the last eight hours, I ask myself what the hell am I doing?! 

I can’t help it, it’s been two months for me and if there’s one word that describes me it’s insatiable. Or so I’ve been told. 

Besides, it’s no secret that half our clientele are old cat ladies trying to get alone time with Dr. Solo. He’s charming, well-read, a looker. An odd looker, but one nonetheless. And now that I have seen the goods below... 

The white t-shirt he wears underneath falls back into place, but it’s too late, my head is already  
fuzzy. 

“...insatiable?” He looks confused.

“Hmm?” 

“You just said insatiable out loud.”

“Me? Must be hearing things, Dr. Solo.”

“Yeah, maybe the effects of the injection you gave me haven’t fully worn off.”

“Right. Cause I stabbed you,” I laugh uncomfortably. _Someone stab me. Please. Like now._

I know something is wrong with me, I’m starting to think there must be something wrong with him too because he says, “I’m going to help you, Rey.”

“Huh?” My mouth is hanging open. 

“On one condition.”

“Anything,” I respond almost too quickly. As if there is anyway to convince him I’m not a nutcase. I can hardly convince myself. 

“Promise me you aren’t trying to get back with Hux. I simply cannot partake in anything that will make that man happy.” 

My nose automatically scrunches and any need for a cold shower goes out the window. “Hell no!”

He offers a small smile and this time it touches his eyes. And it’s not sweet. It’s evil and sadistic, and fucking sexy. 

“Then I’m in.”

_Oh my god, I wish you were in… and out… and-_

_REY._

I shake my head to gather my thoughts. It doesn’t work. 

Concern twists his features the same way it had when I was sagging in his arms earlier today at the clinic. 

“We should make a plan?” he asks. 

I thankfully recover. “Yes, plan time. Team Fuck Hux.” I put my hand out like it’s a damn cheer and kill me now, that was cringey. I pull it back slowly. “Sorry, Dr. Solo.”

“You can call me Ben, now. Might as well get used to it.”

_Ben. Beeeeeen._ I let his name echo in my head and I rather like that. 

_Ben_ takes a seat by the gas fire and lights it before turning to me again. “Well, what’re we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very nervous about this one so I hope you like it, Matt and everybody <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the queen herself, @loveofescapism, for betaing this for me <3

Rose’s itinerary is jam packed and apparently non-negotiable. I love the girl, but she can be crazy about planning. She even has couples time planned down to a T. She gave us fifteen minutes for breakfast and then we are rushed off to the ski resort. 

There, we are suited up and our guide takes us through some of the basics. You know, don’t go out of your limits, use the buddy system, all stuff I’m phenomenal at. _Yeah right, you psycho!_

“And that’s everything. You think you’ve got all that?” She asks with a smile. She’s pretty and she keeps eyeing Ben much to my pleasure cause Hux seems pissed but also surprised to my disdain. 

We all simply nod in return, except Poe who wiggles his eyebrows and gives a hearty Hell yeah. “So, who is skiing today?”

Rose immediately raises her and Finn’s hands. “Skiis, please.” 

“Same here,” the platinum giraffe practically sings with her shimmery voice. My accent sounds like a car that can’t stay in its lane next to hers. _Fuck. Her._

Jessika puts her hand up too. Poe chuckles beside her and says, “And I guess that means all the ladies are skiing.” 

“You got that right,” the red knob says from beside his giraffe. _Fuck. Them._

Finn playfully jabs at Poe and Hux who looks smugly over at me. _Yeah, I get it. You’re a fuckhead and my friends are still friends with you, you smug bastard._ I gulp down whatever was threatening to rise up in my throat just now. 

I feel like a volcano that’s about to erupt. I clear my throat. “Actually, I’ll be snowboarding.”

Ben, who is standing beside me, leans down and whispers into my ear, “I thought you said last night that you had only gone skiing twice in your life and that you were abysmal at it.”

“I said shit at it,” I snap back, quiet enough still that no one else can hear. Him and his fancy talk. 

“I’ll be snowboarding as well,” Ben says smoothly to the instructor. I feel more than relieved that Ben is with me. Ben, Ben, Ben. I can’t get over how nice it is to call him that.

“Sounds good. Let’s get you guys the rest of your gear and you’re good to hit the slopes.”

And that’s how I find myself here, on a ski lift, with my boss, who I kidnapped, about to tumble my wave to my grave, and be buried several feet deep into the snow at the bottom of this slope. 

May my sanity rest in peace as it seems to have died. And now, my person.

“So…” Ben starts. “You have no filter.” 

I round on him quickly, because he’s right, I don’t. “I did before, Ben! Remember? When I was the quiet assistant at the front? But then Hux took my filter and broke it into a million pieces.” My heart, but who is keeping score?

“Don’t let him get to you, Rey. He clearly enjoys rattling you up.”

“He didn’t used to.” A part of my blazing fury for him falters and nope, no way, nuh uh, I cannot let my rage slip or I will find myself back in the wallowing in self pity stage and your girl can’t go back there. Not again. 

“He fooled me too, Rey. He wasn’t who I thought he was, and that was the biggest betrayal of them all. He wasn’t a good person the last time I knew him, and it doesn’t appear to have changed.” He seems calm, but I recognize now that it is more like the eye of a storm. A pressure system leaving one calm place in the middle of chaos. That’s Ben.

He’s keeping me calm too. 

Panic takes its place immediately as we draw closer and closer to the lift drop off.

Ben must sense it because he grabs my gloved hand with his and gently squeezes. “It’s gonna be okay. They include a small incline so all you have to do is bend your knees and keep balance.” I nod furiously, concentrating on part one of my approaching death. “I’m going to let go of your hand now and the bar is going to raise.” 

It does and he does, and I find myself sliding well enough alongside him. He sends me a toothy grin and a thumbs-up. We draw to the side and wait for the others to gather. In the meantime, I look between the bright blue skies and Ben, feeling more hopeful than I did before.

Things get a lot less hopeful when I fall on my ass as soon as the crew has gathered up and begin to move out. Ben tells everyone he accidentally knocked me over but even Rose, my biggest supporter, looks skeptical. 

Still, the day goes smoothly. Thankfully, Finn and Jessika ask to go on the bunny hills first because they are both new to skiing. I have fairly decent balance since I’ve always had an athletic body type- straight waist, firm ass. _Rock hard, if I do say so myself._

It doesn’t perfectly translate to snowboarding, but I pick it up quicker than I thought I would. I only fall a few more times before Ben and I start boarding down the hill on our own. 

He is _phenomenal_ , teaching me all sorts of tips and tricks to staying upright, which is goal number one. It often requires him to get off his board and come steady me, showing me where and how I should shift my weight, and that has his hands all over my hips and waist.

_They are huge._

_Like ginormous._

_Like. My waist does not dip in but I think he could encircle the whole damn thing._

_I will encircle the whole damn thing._

I seriously need to get my head out of the gutter because I fall again and admittedly I deserve it. Snowboarding requires focus. Go figure. 

After some time, I start to go _fast._ I faceplant as much as a toddler and have just as much fun doing so. 

“No filter and apparently no sense of pride either. Most people are too afraid of making a fool of themselves to board like that.” Ben notes lightly in one of the few breaks we take to sip on water and reapply sunscreen. He’s a ghost and will burn with this kind of sun. 

I finish slurping from the platypus he carries on his back. After all the falling, it’s much needed. “Nope. I’ve always just dived right into things and hoped for the best.” 

“Hmm,” he muses. 

“What?”

“It’s just…” His lips quirk up at some joke I’m not getting. “Seems you were bound to kidnap someone someday. And I must say, I’m glad it was me, Rey.” He looks across the evergreens filling the horizon, taking it in with depthless eyes and I swear he should have the platinum giraffe’s job. Those eyes meet mine and I gulp. 

Before things can get more confusing for me, that red weasel, Hux, comes to a stop next to us, sending a cloud of snow onto my snowboard. “Hey, we are having a race if you want to join. That is if you aren’t too scared, of course.” 

Hux says it directly to me and fuck me if one boot isn't already out of the snowboard ready to release the other and perform the round house kick I’ve been perfecting in my dreams. 

Ben starts to shake his head but I cut him off. ”Wouldn’t miss it,” I growl. He gives me a look, and yeah, I know, I’m not the brightest and I can't seem to shut myself up but at least I don’t back down from any challenge. _Especially to that bastard._

Everyone assembles. It’s decided that the bottom of the hill is the finish line at we will meet at The Lodge for lunch and hot cocoa paid by whoever loses. That very well may be me and I’m broke as all hell so it can’t be. 

No way. It’s corks out as your favorite wino would say. 

Jessika decides to sit out, so Poe asks her to go to the bottom to serve as referee. Rose opts to go with her and begins to drag along a reluctant Finn. 

“Wait, Rose. If I know Poe and Hux, we will need a referee at the starting line.” Rose hesitates, but even she has to admit he is right. 

“I’ll join them since I’m the only one left on skis.” It’s the platinum giraffe that speaks. “It wouldn’t be fair,” she adds before joining Jessika and Rose.

We watch as they move down the hill in a unit they turn into small dots. I see Rose wave both her arms over her head to signal they are ready.

“A clean race, everyone,” Finn calls out with authority, and he sounds much like the soldier he once was. He went into the army straight out of high school to pay for college. Like me, he’s an orphan. Or was, rather. “Try not to hit things, or people, or each other.”

Hux guffaws and locks eyes with me. “Or the ground.”

_Grrrrrrrrr_

“Rey, stop growling; it’s unladylike,” Ben whispers from beside me

_So is shoving my foot up Hux’s ass, but that’s not stopping me._

“Rey.” Ben’s voice is different, cooler, almost even smug? My stare down with that red devil comes to an end when I feel Ben’s lips capture mine. It takes a second for our lips to slip into the right place, especially since it’s our first kiss and my lips immediately part in surprise. 

Then it instantly fits.

_But damn, if Ben doesn’t know what he is doing!_ His tongue slips into my mouth, hot and welcome. I clutch onto his biceps feeling dazed, and they are so hard and _I am so hard. Fuck._

He pulls away, and I’m breathless. “You’ve got this. Just concentrate on boarding like I showed you.” He smiles calmly, and I believe him. Jesus, I would believe anything he said if it came after a kiss like that. “Rey, focus.”

_Right! I can do this, I can do this._

I take a few deep breaths and line up with the rest.

“Ready, Set, Go!”

Finn waves the knitted hat I made him two years ago like a checkered flag at a race.

I quickly flip around my board to face down the hill and bend my knees like Ben said to. I shift my weight forward and take off. 

Right off the bat, I’m last since everyone else did what was apparently the correct thing and pushed off with a foot first before taking off. With the added advantage of all being heavier than me, they all accelerate faster, and I find myself in the dust. 

_Well, fuck._

I keep picking up speed and soon I’m at least maintaining speed with them but there will be a lot of ground to cover if I want to catch up. 

_Actually with all that weaving they are doing, I’m going to be catching up fast. Why are they doing that?_

I realize there are two reasons by the end of the race.

First, Ben is weaving to both hit and tackle Hux, and Hux is weaving to both evade and trip up Ben (which isn’t going to happen because damn that boy can board).

Secondly, weaving is a method to go at a reasonably human pace. A pace at which you can at any time redirect yourself to slow down without ‘wiping out’ as Ben calls it.

_Oh fuck._

_I AM GOING TO DIE_

_RIP Rey, girl turned ice rocket, died by Ski Lodge Collision._

I fly right past the boys and start hollering at anyone even close to getting in my way that they will die if they do, but it’s pointless; they all apparently have the self preservation I drastically lack.

My heart feels like it’s going to pop through my chest and out my sports bra, and although I’m surrounded by snow, I’ve never felt more on fire. The back of my neck has reached a level of heat that burns like ice.

My whole body aches from how tensely I’m riding, every muscle strained to avoid falling. I said I was good at balance, but this is altogether a whole new level of staying upright. 

_I’m going to die in my twenties, crazy and single. Just great._

“Rey! Start to slow down by weaving!” It’s Kylo from beside me and oh my god. There is someone else willing to go a million miles an hour. He’s a mad man and _thank the heavens he’s here._ “Gradually!”

“Okay!” I shift my weight towards my toes and I start to turn a little. I feel my board cut into the snow and how it slows me, how right it is. I shift towards my heels and again it cuts through, slowing me a little more. I’m understanding it more and do it a few more times for good measure before whipping the whole board into a complete stop.

I’m out of my board in no time and running towards Ben. “I won, I won!”

“For Christ’s sake, Rey. You had me so worried!” He meets me and checks that I’m not harmed, but how could I be? I was perfect. 

Hux _finally (muahahahahahahahahaha)_ makes it down the hill and rides up to us. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? You broke every rule, you nearly hit several people, and…”

“Shut up, Hux. I’m ref and I say she was amazing.” It’s Rose who says it and there’s no one in our friend group that can deny her word is law. If anyone did, Finn would enforce and that would be frightening. 

“She really was,” Ben hums beside me and I immediately remember our kiss but before I can dwell on that, Rose is quick to interrupt. 

“Rey, although you worried the hell out of me, I’m happy you showed up the punk that is Huxy.” I’ve always hated Rose’s nickname for Hux but paired with that kind of insult, I’m happy enough. “But I’m starving so let’s all make our reservation at The Lodge, shall we. Okay!” Of course she doesn’t wait for an answer and like most of my success, it feels short lived.

Onwards and upwards.


End file.
